Dernière torture
by Diabella
Summary: Il ne voit que par James et ca la tue... Elle aime Sirius et c'est Rémus qui est là pour elle... Trop. Elle lutte mais elle craque. Sirius, elle le déteste, mais elle l'aime tellement... OS


**_Note de l'auteur_ ; Nouvelle fics... Petit ou gros coup de blues... Je ne sais pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, j'ai décidé que la vie était nulle et qu'aimer était ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux. Surtout quand on passe le plus clair de son temps seul et sans nouvelles. J'ai aussi décidé de détester(juste pour ce soir) tous les hommes qui sont persuadés qu'être un homme c'est ne montrer aucun sentiment, aucune faiblesse ! Arreter de croire que vous n'avez pas le droit d'etre humain ! Ou arreter de croire que c'est ca, etre humain. **

**Bref, décue par les hommes (sauf un, celui qui est là et qui reste toujours pres de moi quand ca ne va pas) j'ai poussé cette petite plainte ! **

**Les personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire est à ma depression chronique ! Pardonnez moi si c'est triste mais je trouve que c'est moi ce soir et ces derniers mois aussi ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Votre fidele Diabella ! Et merci pour les reviews si vous avez le temps ! bisous**

* * *

Dernière torture

Il fallait que je m'abandonne à ses bras. Il fallait qu'enfin je sache ce que c'était que d'être aimée. Et il était là. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Et ce serait encore lui qui souffrirait. Pas moi. Oh ! Non. Pas moi. L'amitié n'est rien quand les deux âmes sont perdues. L'une, la mienne, à l'abandon. Je savais ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Je savais que c'était mal. Je savais… Mais il insistait tellement pour me donner ce que je m'évertuais depuis si longtemps à obtenir d'un autre. Son regard criait sa peine et sa détresse. J'étais la pauvre fille qui destinait sa vie à attendre. Rémus… Pardonne moi de te laisser passer encore tes mains sur mon corps frustré. Rémus, tu ne devrais pas me caresser mais par pitié, ne t'arrête pas. Jamais je ne me suis sentie autant aimée que dans tes bras. Même si je ne t'aime pas comme je l'aime… pour le moment. Rémus, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas sans tes mains, sans tes baisers, sans ton amour. Je sais que c'est mal et qu'il est ton ami, mais oublies ce qu'il est et oublie ce que nous sommes.

Alors que ses mains découvrent encore mon corps frissonnant je ne pense qu'à lui. Sirius. Et je le hais. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui m'accorde ces petites attentions. Pourquoi n'est ce pas lui qui m'étreint avec passion ? Rémus je me suis perdue dans tes bras. Et je sais que je t'aime mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon. Sirius pourrait être comme toi. Mais James ne le laisse pas aller. Il ne le laisse pas tracer sa propre route. Sirius pense qu'il lui doit tout. Rémus, par pitié, dis lui qu'il est sur la mauvaise voie. Et dis lui que je l'aime et que je me lasse d'attendre.

Oh, Rémus, tes lèvres sur mon cou me font frissonner comme je n'ai jamais frissonnée de ma vie. Comment peut on ressentir une telle dualité ? Pourquoi mes sentiments ne se dirigent-ils pas naturellement vers toi ? Tu devrais me laisser en paix. Me laisser en proie avec mes démons. Je le hais de m'avoir poussé dans tes bras. Il n'est jamais là. Et tu rêverais d'être à sa place. Et tu te comporterais tellement mieux que lui avec moi. Et… Non, je me fais trop de mal. Mais tes mains se sont aventurées timidement sur mes hanches et je meurs d'envie de t'étreindre violement et de prendre ma revanche sur Sirius. D'enfin connaître ce que je rêve de connaître. Rémus, je suis un monstre ! Recule toi ! Sauve toi ! Je te pardonnerai ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis trop faible pour te repousser. Pour repousser cet amour tant attendu. Pardonne moi Rémus. Je t'embarque dans une guerre de l'amour, une guerre de l'amitié. Je suis en train de ruiner tout ce que tu t'es efforcé de bâtir avec lui durant toutes ces années. Je détruis mon couple, bien qu'il se trouve déjà dans les abysses de l'inexistence. Rémus j'ai peur te ce que diront tes yeux lorsque tu réaliseras l'ampleur de ce que je te laisse faire. J'ai peur de la peine et de la douleur que je suis en train de te causer en ne faisant rien.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne m'abandonne pas complètement. Mon corps est tout à toi mais mon esprit est encore entièrement à lui. Et je le hais ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de lui ! S'il n'avait pas été si sur de ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il semblait ne s'inquiéter de rien. Il ne m'aime pas Rémus. C'est impossible. Il a beau me dire que si, je comprends maintenant que ce ne peut être de l'amour. Il n'existe pas vraiment. Il était un rêve inaccessible. Mais je ne veux pas me contenter de la réalité. Par Merlin, Rémus, laisse tes mains où elles sont. Ne parcours pas davantage mon corps réceptif aux moindres de tes gestes. Je voudrais t'aimer Rémus. Je voudrais te laisser me donner tout ce que tu as. Mais les autres ne comprendraient pas. Ils m'en voudraient d'avoir laissé Sirius et d'avoir brisé une amitié. Ils t'en voudraient de ne pas avoir eu la force de résister. Ils se diraient que je ne suis qu'une salope et que je ne fais que jouer avec vos sentiments.

Maintenant laisse moi Rémus. Avant que nous ne commettions l'irréparable. Avant que je ne réponde plus de rien. Avant que je laisse mon corps dominer mon esprit. Pitié Rémus. Je le fais aussi pour toi. Je hais Sirius de ce mal qu'il nous fait. De cette torture qu'il te laisse endurer jours après jours sans rien voir. Et je hais James de l'entraîner dans cette course puérile. Sa seigneurie James voudrait que Sirius soient comme lui mais il ne l'est pas. Moi je sais qu'il a un cœur. Je sais qu'il a mal et qu'il ne dort plus. Je sais qu'il lui arrive de pleurer parfois le soir lorsqu'il songe à ce qu'il est. Mais ce James… Laisse moi te dire une chose Rémus. Je suis incapable de te dire lequel des deux je hais le plus. James, qui entraîne Sirius partout, danger ou non. James, que Sirius a toujours plus ou moins eu pour modèle. James qui lui laisse croire que les femmes et l'amour ne sont qu'une distraction parfois plaisante, parfois déplaisante. James, qui pense que l'amour se fabrique et qu'une fois ceci fait, il suffit de le laisser en vitrine. Et Sirius, qui le laisse faire. Qui ne s'impose pas. Qui se contente d'être tellement James qu'il n'en est plus ni lui même ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Sirius qui est assez faible pour se laisser entraîner sans émettre de jugement plus profond que « c'est peut être mal ». Je ne sais pas lequel je hais le plus.

Oh ! Rémus. Embrasse moi avec fougue. Fais moi oublier tout ça. Laisse moi croire que je suis heureuse. Aime moi de toutes tes forces. Et si tu sens une larme se confondre avec tes baisers, embrasse la aussi.

Rémus, prends moi toute entière. Ma colère me consume.

Rémus, sauve toi. Je ne suis qu'une folle et qu'une traître. Je ne suis qu'une briseuse de vie. Je te fais du mal ! Je suis un monstre. Sauve toi ! Mon esprit s'embrume. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton amour. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je ne le peux plus. C'est une déchirure de plus chaque jour. Je veux mourir dans tes bras. Aimée par procuration. Et je veux que Sirius souffre. Et j'aimerai qu'il comprenne que tout est la faute de James. Et je voudrais qu'ils ressentent ma haine de là où ils sont. Je voudrais qu'ils sachent que jamais je ne pardonnerai cette dernière offense qui m'a été faite. Ce dédain, ce regard lourd de reproches, comme à chaque fois. Il me fait passer pour une folle. Alors que je ne suis qu'une fille perdue qui ne demande qu'à être aimée comme il se doit.

Rémus, n'enlève pas ce dernier tissu qui nous sépare encore. Où je mourrai vraiment. Veux tu réellement que mon souffle disparaisse lorsque tu m'auras donné ce que je n'aurai jamais de Sirius ? Non, Rémus ! Je le haïrai encore plus ! Je veux disparaître.

Laisse moi Rémus. Je suis perdue de toutes manières. Je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ma chute. Tu me souffles quelques mots à l'oreille et c'est l'apothéose. « Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ». Et je me sens partir. Comme si je flottai un instant avant d'être lâchée dans le vide, sans aucune prise avec la réalité. Je suis plongée en plein néant. Et ma dernière pensée est pour lui. J'aurai souffert jusqu'au bout. « Sirius mon amour, si tu m'as réellement aimée, c'est à ton tour de souffrir »

**Fin... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Et encore mille excuses pour le caractere déprimant de ce OS**


End file.
